The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear having interchangeable heels, and more particularly to an article of footwear configured to receive any one of a group of heels so that a wearer may select a heel for an intended activity.
It has long been the case that people wear different shoes for different activities: dress shoes for business or more formal occasions, casual shoes for every day, athletic shoes for the gym or sports, and specialized shoes for specialized activities. However, in daily life, the different activities are not necessarily distinctly separated, and a person is often faced with wearing a shoe designed for one activity while participating in another activity. For example, women in business often wear high-heeled dress shoes to work. However, during her commute to and from work, a woman may desire to wear a shoe that is more comfortable and more supportive to the feet while walking or running, such as athletic shoes. A woman may, therefore, carry spare shoes with her in her bag or maintain a supply of shoes in her work space in order to have appropriate shoes for work and the commute. Additionally, a woman may be faced with wearing walking shoes with a business-oriented or formal outfit, so she may not always be presenting herself as she would wish to do. Therefore, some women may choose to commute or otherwise walk long distances, uncomfortably, in high heels, particularly if the woman is carrying a small evening bag into which a spare pair of shoes will not fit.
Some solutions have been put forth for articles of footwear that can cross usage lines. For example, some manufacturers market high heels or formal-looking footwear that are designed to be worn comfortably while walking or even running. Another proposed solution is to have articles of footwear where different heels may be attached to a single upper so that a wearer can select
While there are articles of footwear having interchangeable heels, there exists a need in the art for features that improve the characteristics of articles of footwear with interchangeable heels.